kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Then We'll Have To Win, Even If It Kills Us, Right?
Then We'll Have To Win, Even If It Kills Us, Right? is the two hundred and eighty-second chapter of the Kuroko no Basuke manga, and the seventh chapter of the Kuroko no Basuke EXTRA GAME sequel. Summary Nash Gold Jr. begins dribbling the ball as he faces Akashi one-one-one. Midorima, Aomine, Murasakibara, and Kagami all doubt that he can match Akashi. But Nash said his "Eyes" are a little different than Akashi's. When he means different, Nash explains the mechanism and the function of his own "Emperor Eye". Nash states that his "Emperor Eye" is called "Belial Eye", and it is on a different level than Akashi's--it is more dominant than Akashi's Emperor Eye. The crowd and the Vorpal Sword bench doubt Nash again since he is so calm when facing Akashi. Akashi then uses his Emperor Eye against Nash, saying he was underestimated. Akashi predicted that Nash would do a behind the back crossover, but he is wrong. Instead, Nash does a between the legs crossover and gets by Akashi. Everyone is stunned, including Akashi himself. Kagami states that he also has the same eyes like Akashi, and he could also see the future. After Nash gets by Akashi, he faces Murasakibara, who was supposed to be guarding Jason. But Murasakibara believes he can guard Nash-- if he's going to shoot, then he's going to block him; therefore, he can end his play. But just when Murasakibara is about to guard him, Nash already was able to predict the future and passes the ball to his open teammate in the corner and gets the three. Shocked once again, the audience discusses that the pass didn't disappear, but rather, when the player is free, the ball is already in his hand. Akashi states that Nash Gold Jr. could adapt to unguarded players if the player that he passed to is still guarded, he would likely shoot, but when his target is unguarded, then he's already passing to him. Akashi admits that his "Emperor Eye" can't do such things- only Nash can. Nash replies that he can see the entire court whether it's his teammate or his opponent. Akashi then leads the offense; by countering Nash, he does sleight of ball-handling, and the crowd is amazed that his moves are like of a natural born streetballer. Akashi does a behind the back pass to Aomine to stay out of range of Nash's Belial Eye. Aomine is about to do a Formless Shot, but he gets blocked by Nash with the help of his Belial Eye. Nash now turns the game by leading the offense. As he dribbles the ball towards Akashi, he states that as the same user of the Emperor Eye, he can't get pass Nash when playing one-one-one because Nash is stronger. As he says this, he Ankle Breaks Akashi, who stumbles and falls to the ground. As Nash is about to dunk the ball, Kagami interferes by blocking him. Nevertheless, it's too late-- Nash has already read the future, and so he changed his dunk to a lay-up by switching and adjusting in mid-air. Furthermore, he initiated contact with Kagami, who gets fouled and that becomes a 3-point play because Nash succeeds in his free throw. Riko states that no matter whether it is offense or defense, no one can stop him on both ends of the court. Murasakibara then helps Akashi to get up, and he says that he's not like his normal self. He asks Akashi if he can be the one to guard Silver and also to leave the offense to him. Murasakibara declares that they have to win, even if it kills them. He then asks Momoi and Riko for a hair tie. When the game resumes, the ball gets to Murasakibara's hands. He then posted-up Silver, but he can't move him. So he manages to pass Silver, but he then gets blocked by the latter. Silver keeps bullying Murasakibara under the rim and in the paint whenever he gets the ball. Nash says that they're stupid for leaving Silver to Murasakibara. Murasakibara then recalls the time when he's still practicing with his señiors; Okamura taught him how to guard better when in the post. Presently, Murasakibara is still being bullied by Silver. He then smiles; Kuroko notices his smile, and then says that 'smile' is similar to Kagami's. Silver then feels that Murasakibara is now putting his all when guarding him in the post. Silver then reacts by doing a Turn-around Fade away Jumper but was blocked by Murasakibara. He even manages to posterize Silver when he gets the ball on offense. Kise remembers that in term of body size and physical strength, Murasakibara is the one who stands out above the Generation of Miracles. He thinks that Murasakibara was just playing safe all the time- that he doesn't want to be physically overpowering and injure his opponents. But for the first time, since he is battling Silver who has similar attributes to him, then he can go all-out and unleash his full strength and potential as a player. Silver is then intimidated by the expression Murasakibara gives. The latter then changes when Murasakibara is now the one who's bullying Silver in the paint. Silver's timidness and arrogance overflows as he thinks about the matchup that there shall not be another player that is stronger than his "Almighty self". As Murasakibara dunks on Silver again, Silver deliberately fouls Murasakibara in mid-air. This causes Murasakibara to fall on the ground improperly which then injures him. Kagetora states that his arm sustained his entire body when he fell down and that caused broken bones/fracture. Everyone is infuriated by Silver's foul play. Team Vorpal Swords calls a time-out. An enraged Murasakibara writhes in pain. Silver replies that it is only a coincidence, and there's nothing to brag about it, because it happens every now and then-- the last one standing will always achieve victory. Murasakibara tries to angrily lash back, but Kagetora tries to pacify him, but to no avail. Kuroko then enters the scene as he grips Murasakibara's shoulder--he assures Murasakibara that he is just as angered as him, and they'll assure their victory. Characters in order of appearance Matches featured * Team Jabberwock vs Team Vorpal Swords Techniques used * Nash Gold Jr.'s "Belial Eye" Navigation Category:Chapters